


Day 5: Domestic

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Buddie First Kisses [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Domestic, First Kiss, Laundry, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: They're folding laundry, y'all
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kisses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716106
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	Day 5: Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> My summaries for this week suck, but that's okay. I'm keeping track of it all on my tumblr, DramamineOnTopOfMe. And I got word today (June 4th) that I'll be going back to work soon. Might I have cried on the phone with my boss? Yes. Will we talk about it? No.

They’re folding towels when it happens. Eddie’s ranting about how many pairs of pants Chris needs while Buck’s listens quietly. He’s frustrated, that’s obvious, “He grows like a weed, I can’t afford to buy him new pants every few months because his spine wants to expand. I can’t afford it.” 

He stops folding and reaches for his best friend’s shoulder. “You don’t have to worry about it. We’ll pay for his stuff together.” Eddie turns to him, dropping the pair of pants he’s been jerking around during his rant. “We’re in this together.” Buck leans down, pressing a chaste kiss onto his lips. “I know you’re stressed, but we’ve got this.” 

He nearly falls into Buck, letting the taller man take all of his weight. His fingers trail along Buck’s jaw, “Do it again.” And he does. He presses close, scooping up Eddie into his arms, and cradles his head. He pecks quickly, like a chicken plucking food from the ground. It makes Eddie chuckle. 

“We’ve got this, Eds, I promise.” 

  
  



End file.
